


sinful lips taste like heaven

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Series: ⭒ requests ⭒ [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, Creampie, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Moon Taeil, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, see it as a journey haechans dom selfdiscovery, tho it doesnt start like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: moon taeil appears on donghyuck’s doorstep wearing knee socks and a pleated skirt. donghyuck wanted to ask him what was it like living as an angel among humans.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: ⭒ requests ⭒ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804114
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	sinful lips taste like heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleJinji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJinji/gifts).



> this is a request by the sweetest, koomooni ^__^ i love writing these, especially to people who support my work as much as they do )):
> 
> this is porn. i hope people know that :D

Next time, come his brother’s birthday, Donghyuck already knew what he was gifting him: a “Worst Brother on Earth'' mug with tons of things Johnny hated inside it, like a pen-drive with _actual_ good music or with an ebook that was over fifty pages. That traitor didn’t deserve anything better than that, seeing that he informed his younger brother in a very self-entitled way that “his new friend Moon Taeil is coming and he better not see one of Hyuck’s smelly friends around.”

Donghyuck had tried to argue that Mark _wasn’t_ smelly but it was to no avail. Sure he didn’t shower _every single day_ and _maybe_ he farted more than normal, but at least he was better than Johnny’s long line of over-the-top straight friends, which Moon Taeil would be the new addition of.

Donghyuck could already see it: a man that was the mixture of Johnny’s straightest friends, Yukhei, Jaehyun and Kun, personified in one person. Taeil must be tall, he probably had the most disgusting abs in existence. Tank tops were a must. No matter if it was fucking snowing outside those straight boys would act as if they were touristing through Cancun— and they wish they were. Oh, and don’t get Hyuck started with the caps and their more than cringe habit of wearing it backwards even under the hot bright sun.

On the face of those gigantic-muscular men with brains the size of baseball balls who only knew how to talk about gym and hot chicks, Mark drooled. Donghyuck forgave his weak friend, he was nothing but a twink with a very, _very_ unique taste. Differently from him, Donghyuck felt disgust and locked himself inside his room at the mention any of them were visiting.

(He tried dragging Mark with him, but it was hard when Jaehyun let him feel his packs and all his friend could whine was “Oh, God. Hahaha. H-how strong, Jae. Hahahah” Fucking embarrassing.)

That afternoon Mark luckily hadn’t arrived yet so Donghyuck shot him a quick text not to come. He didn’t need his friend acting up as a cheerleader in front of yet _another_ straightie. Donghyuck closed his bedroom’s door, threw himself on his bed and turned on his computer. He hoped Jeno or Jaemin were online for them to play something together.

Just as he was about to connect, the apartment’s bell rang. Donghyuck didn’t mind much for it, until he heard a voice muffled from the bathroom yelling, “Hyuck-ah, can you open the door for me?”

Donghyuck sighed in annoyance. Scratch “Worst Brother on Earth”, Johnny was reaching intergalactic levels of incompetence.

He didn’t bother checking who it was, just opening the door with a very bored-not-interested-in-straight-guys look, when he was greeted by someone that made him question his preconceived conceptions.

First things first, Moon Taeil wasn’t tall. In reality, he was even shorter than Donghyuck who felt smug knowing there were men who were smaller than him walking around. He didn’t smell of musk, his floral scent was very inebriating to Donghyuck’s nose. His shirt was nowhere _close_ to a tank top, actually being a very cute buttoned up white shirt, school-girl style, that was tied up just a little above his belly button, showing what were definitely _not_ abs. Donghyuck couldn’t help but ogle at what could be seen of that soft tanned belly and was followed by what made Donghyuck’s jaw drop completely.

A pleated pastel pink above-the-knee skirt with the hem decorated with glitter hung on Taeil’s body beautifully. It was short enough for much of his large thighs to be appreciated. He was also wearing white knee high socks. Donghyuck thought he might have just ascended to heaven. The last and most important thing that Donghyuck concluded differentiated Moon Taeil from all of Johnny’s disgusting friends: while those men were the worst of humankind, Taeil wasn’t even human, but an angel sent from heaven.

“Hey, is this Johnny’s residence?” the angel asked, taking the pink lollipop from his mouth with his glittery nailed fingers. His lips were glistening with saliva and gloss. Donghyuck was stagnated by the thin line of spit that interconnected his lips to the lollipop. Taeil tilted his head, making his stupidly cute teddy-bear earrings shake. “Hello?”

Donghyuck blinked, being brought back to reality. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

“Y-yeah,” he nodded with more eagerness than he had intended. His cheeks were burning up, Taeil must have brought damn global warming inside that room.

“Ah, you must be Donghyuck, right?” he asked sweetly, eyes shining with something Hyuck couldn’t quite describe.

The younger nodded, absolutely bedazzled and dumbfounded.

Fortunately, Taeil must have thought it adorable, for he giggled, hiding his pretty lips with his small free hand.

“I’m Moon Taeil,” he introduced himself, putting the lollipop back inside his mouth before offering his hand for a handshake. Donghyuck took it. His hands were soft and chubby. He must have held onto it for too long, Taeil was the one who let go and took a look inside the messy apartment by standing on his tippy toes. Simply adorable. “Is Johnny home?”

Who the fuck was this Johnny guy?

That was what Donghyuck thought before the sudden remembrance that Johnny was his own brother and the sole reason Taeil was there after all.

“He’s in the shower,” he informed, making way for Taeil to enter the apartment.

Taeil’s lips curled into a smile sweeter than cotton candy. “Thanks, Hyuckie,” he said melodically, passing by him and touching his shoulder before throwing him a kiss. Donghyuck’s shoulder was tingling.

Taeil sat on the sofa with his legs crossed and Donghyuck saw something that seemed awfully like white lace between his thighs but didn’t want to stare any further, very flustered by the mere thought of it. Taeil continued on sucking his lollipop, not minding Donghyuck’s eyes on him and the quietness in the room.

Donghyuck wanted to say something, perhaps ask if it had hurt when Taeil fell from heaven or maybe how such a pretty thing like him was hanging out with someone so lame and straight as Johnny. If he was bold enough, he could even question if Taeil considered getting a younger sugar daddy or if he had anything against dating his friend’s brother. However, before he could even dream of opening his mouth, the door opened to a wet haired but completely dressed Best Brother On Earth With The Best Types Of Friends, Johnny Suh.

He didn’t shout one of his usuals “Hey, bro!”, “Dude, what’s up?” or even that horrible excuse for a greeting that was “Sup?”, instead running to Taeil’s arms and hugging him tightly. He even nuzzled on his neck. Donghyuck squinted his eyes at that scene.

Fortunately, his brother didn’t keep many secrets from him — though he had managed to hide the sweet piece of cake that was his newest friend — and so Donghyuck knew his heart was already very safe guarded by that crazy bastard Nakamoto Yuta. Apparently Johnny was truly close and clingy to Taeil.

The two chatted very naturally, Johnny chuckling at every single thing Taeil said and Taeil with a smile fixed on his lips as Johnny told him the latest news. Donghyuck couldn’t hear a thing, too focused on Taeil’s thighs. He had sat more politely ever since Johnny entered the room, making it impossible for Donghyuck to catch sight of that possible lace again. Having one thigh pressed over another somehow only made them more juicy and Donghyuck dreamed with what was under that skirt.

Suddenly, Taeil hopped from the couch. Donghyuck caught a glimpse of that white thing between his legs. Could they be…? No… It would be too much, Donghyck might faint if Moon Taeil was wearing _panties_. He could imagine Johnny in his funeral, completely done by the fact his younger brother died due to high levels of horniness.

“What are you still doing here, weirdo?” Johnny asked, taking Donghyuck’s mind away from Moon Taeil’s possible pair of panties.

“It’s my apartment too!” he shot back defensively while pointing a finger.

“Yeah, but you are being all pervy about Taeil—“

“Am not!” Donghyuck yelled, even higher than before to hide his flustered state. Had Taeil noticed how pathetic he was?

“You so are!” Johnny yelled back. “This is why I didn’t want to bring him here!”

There was no time for Donghyuck to ask what did he mean by that, Taeil came from the bathroom. This time he was wearing a fluffy soft pink sweater that almost completely covered his skirt. Donghyuck was sad his squishy belly was covered but that feeling was thrown out a window the second Taeil cutely rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws. Donghyuck had never seen a prettier doll in his entire life.

“Did I miss something?” he asked while pouting and sitting between Johnny and Donghyuck.

Johnny wasn’t as feral as before but he still shot Donghyuck a death glare. “Oh, no Taeil, I was just sending this brat away.”

“Ah Johnny-ah, don’t be so mean with Hyuckie…” Taeil whined while pushing Johnny with his shoulder. Donghyuck had already butterflies on his stomach from the nickname when he felt a hand on his knee. “He can watch a movie with us if he’d like,” Taeil said, caressing the younger’s knee and smiling kindly at him.

Donghyuck felt his dick twitch. Uh-oh. Abort mission.

“Thanks, hyung, but I’ll be in my bedroom,” he excused himself with a yellow smile.

When he got up he immediately missed Taeil’s touch. Donghyuck turned to them quickly to wave a goodbye and Taeil was even poutier than before, but waved him goodbye while shooting him another kiss.

☾☼☽

It didn’t make any sense that Johnny said there was a reason why he didn’t bring Taeil sooner, since the angel was practically living in their shared apartment after that first visit. Not that Donghyuck was complaining, he was seriously considering getting Johnny a crown with the title “Best Brother on the Intergalactic Empire” for his birthday.

Taeil felt like at home, always with feet on the sofa showing off his pink socks with cute pizza drawings on them and legs crossed, allowing Donghyuck to indeed confirm he was wearing panties. His obsession with lollipops was endless and he was always seen sucking on a red one and enjoying the most of it. Sometimes he caught Donghyuck staring at his lips and offered him the candy. Not being able to structure a proper sentence, Hyuck shook his head and gulped. Taeil chuckled, licking his lips from the saliva string the lollipop left and putting it back inside his mouth.

Donghyuck was drooling every time Taeil paid a visit. He zoned out staring at any part of Taeil’s body, from his juicy thighs, to his perky ass, his mouth with pink upward lips covered in strawberry gloss, his eyes with pastel eyeshadow. Never had Donghyuck been so enamoured by someone in his life. It wasn’t just physical attraction, he was bewitched by Taeil’s mannerisms, his soft speech, his unending cheerfulness and caring personality. He adored him.

Johnny was utterly embarrassed by his younger brother. He shushed him away, called him a pervert in front of Taeil in an attempt to publicly shame him and constantly apologized for his younger brother’s behavior to his friend. One time, when Donghyuck was hypnotized by Taeil’s nipples on his see-through shirt, Johnny even threw a book at him while yelling to quit it. Taeil said he didn’t mind, he confessed with a smile that it was even endearing how much Donghyuck doted on him and his endless admiration. Taeil claimed he felt like the most prized object of affection of a clueless baby bear.

Donghyuck gushed about that with Mark, who rolled his eyes. He was tired of hearing Donghyuck rant about skirts and lollipops, to which his friend retorted he was tired of hearing about muscles and musk smell. However, Donghyuck couldn’t deny he had reached Mark’s level of pathetic. If Taeil asked Donghyuck to feel his soft baby tummy like Jaehyun asked Mark to check his muscles, he’d become mushy while rubbing his tummy.

He was more than infatuated by the way Taeil carefully caressed his hair when Hyuck fell asleep on his shoulder as they watched a movie together. Taeil gave him thrills whenever they snickered chuckles, mocking Johnny as he had his back for them and Donghyuck felt his heart warming when Johnny slept so he could be Taeil’s big spoon.

They often talked, Taeil had so many interests, especially in music and cooking. Donghyuck could hear him for days talking about his latest random obsession, he never would get tired. Those times allowed him to take a deep dive inside Taeil’s personality, find out that age for him indeed didn’t matter much, as long as the person was legal, that he dreamed of being a zookeeper and loved animals the most. Taeil asked him back, wanting to know everything Hyuck would share.

The younger found it boring to talk about himself when Taeil was far more interesting, but indulged his angel, who heard his pathetic rants about his dull lifestyle with bright eyes. With such an eager audience, Donghyuck allowed himself to make small confessions when Johnny was busy cooking or Yuta made a surprise visit to the apartment. Sometimes he even asked daring questions, as it was the case on that fateful day.

Taeil had his legs tangled with Donghyuck’s, one hand on his chest and the other playing with the younger’s curls. Hyuck tried his best not to think about their position, because he was pretty sure Taeil’s panties were a few centimeters from touching his thigh. If only Donghyuck had chosen to wear shorts that day…

He played with the hem of Taeil’s skirt. It was light purple that day, with black embroidered details. Maybe Donghyuck could hike it up for a second, pretend it was an honest mistake, only to see what color of panties Taeil was wearing and if they matched his skirt — as they usually did. Donghyuck would never do that, no matter how much he dreamed of it, it was simply good to dream.

“Hyung, when did you start wearing skirts?”

Taeil raised his head from Donghyuck’s shoulder to look at him, brown fluffy hair tickling Donghyuck’s nose for a moment and hand accidentally dropping on one of his nipples. “Don’t like them, baby bear?”

There was a debate happening in Donghyuck’s brain to what was the cause for its malfunction: Taeil’s hand on his nipple, the nickname that always seemed to rile Hyuck up or that very flustering question.

He shook his head. “N-no! I love them! They are just… unusual for men…” he trailed off shyly, afraid he had offended Taeil.

His angel showed a mischievous smile curling his lips. “I was just teasing, baby bear, I know how much you _love_ my skirts,” he said with a very insinuating tone that turned Donghyuck’s cheeks on fire. Taeil pouted and tapped his pinky lips with one finger. “Hmmm, I guess when I was sixteen, seventeen. Though back then my aesthetic was a bit punk rock, I liked wearing black lipstick and stuff.”

Donghyuck could picture it perfectly: Taeil wearing a black skirt, a large punk-rock band shirt, fishnets and boots with metallic details. His makeup would be heavy and hair a bright red to class. Donghyuck’s mouth watered and a sigh escaped his mouth, “Oh, you must have looked hot.”

“Don’t I look hot now, baby bear?” he asked in a pout, entangling his legs further with Hyuck’s. The younger felt something touching his thigh through his sweatpants. _God_ , Taeil’s panties were touching him and that thought went straight to Donghyuck’s dick. He shook his head with wide eyes and Taeil giggled loudly. “Teasing you is too much fun, I can’t help it.”

Deep in embarrassment, Donghyuck was quiet. Taeil laid his head on his shoulder again, one hand close to Donghyuck’s heart. His proximity made Hyuck’s hand that was on Taeil’s back fall some centimeters and now he was quite possibly feeling the curve of his ass. _Sweet Jesus_.

He coughed, tried to keep his mind clear before speaking truthfully, “I really admire you, Taeil-ah. You follow your heart when it comes to your style and that’s what makes you the most beautiful.”

His heart eased as he spoke and he felt Taeil snuggling to him.

Taeil looked up at the same time Donghyuck looked down. Their gazes locked and Taeil licked his lips. “Hyuckie, you shouldn’t be allowed to go around saying things like these…” he whispered, hand caressing his chest as he came closer and closer to Donghyuck’s lips.

Donghyuck’s heart skipped a beat, eyes focused on Taeil’s wet chapped lips that were centimeters away from meeting his. He could pull Taeil closer and their mouths would fall together or maybe he could come forward and press their lips.

Before he could make any move, Johnny came from the kitchen, where he was cooking them dinner. Taeil was instantly taken from Donghyuck’s arms, skipping to Johnny and asking if their meal was ready.

Johnny looked at them with suspicion but couldn’t resist Taeil’s charm and rushed to the kitchen to give the food the last touches. Taeil followed him after winking at Hyuck and swaying his hips suggestively. The swirling hem of his skirt almost allowed Donghyuck to see the panties of that fateful day.

Donghyuck crashed on the sofa. Moon Taeil would be the death of him.

☾☼☽

A week later, Johnny was again cooking them something. He had asked Taeil to bring some ingredients but his friend forgot. Taeil couldn’t stop apologizing, even though Johnny assured him it was okay, he was just going to run by the market to get them and finish cooking. It wouldn’t take more than half an hour.

Taeil still apologized, but Johnny assured him it was fine. Before leaving, he came closer to Taeil and loud-whispered if Taeil was okay being with his “pervy brother” or if he wanted to come with him. Donghyuck heard everything from the sofa but pretended to be focused on his phone.

“Ah, Johnny-ah, Hyuckie is adorable and I’m too tired to come with you, I walked here,” he excused himself.

Johnny nodded and soon he was out the door to buy the food they needed. Taeil jumped on the sofa, very close to where Donghyuck was sitting. The younger locked his phone and paid Taeil with his full attention.

“I’m so glad Johnny is gone,” Taeil confessed with his lollipop between lips and an unusually eager smile. He seemed about to do something really _really_ wrong.

“Why?” Donghyuck asked, curiosity eating him inside.

“Well, now I can do this,” Taeil murmured just before touching Donghyuck’s thigh.

Donghyuck was speechless but that didn’t stop Taeil who stroked his thigh up and down, getting closer and closer to Hyuck’s crotch with each stroke.

“T-Taeil-ah, what are you doing?” Donghyuck choked out his question. His dick had started to become stiff and he tried to hold himself by clinging his hands to the sofa’s cushions.

Taeil licked his lips and replied innocently, “Just touching my baby bear, don’t you like that?”

Afraid Taeil would stop his ministrations if he failed to answer, Donghyuck responded with a quick nod. Taeil seemed more than pleased.

“You know, I see you watching my mouth when I suck my lollipops,” he continued, leaning closer to Donghyuck. His hand finally ended on his crotch and Donghyuck felt his member twitching.

“Fuck, is this a wet dream?”

Taeil didn’t bother answering. He lowered Donghyuck’s sweatpants and boxers, his half-hard cock springing free. Donghyuck felt embarrassed by Taeil’s gaze on his length but he didn’t seem disappointed, quickly engulfing it in his hand and stroking it up and down.

Donghyuck moaned louder, grip stronger on the sofa’s cushion. He had started producing pre-cum and Taeil had no problem spreading it through his cock, eyes fixated on it.

He still looked as angelic as always, lollipop on his mouth, clothes in place, hair only a little messy. Only lewd thing about him was how he was drooling over Donghyuck’s cock.

“It’s so pretty, Hyuckie, so so pretty,” Taeil murmured, completely mesmerized. Donghyuck was trying his hardest not to moan too loud as Taeil strengthened his grip and pace. “Can I suck it?” he asked, big hopeful eyes turned to Donghyuck.

The younger was at a loss of words. “B-but what about your lollipop?”

Taeil giggled, completely endeared by Donghyuck. He approached the younger, taking the lollipop from his lips. If he wasn’t entranced by the line of spit that connected Taeil’s lips and the lollipop, Donghyuck might have seen Taeil’s lips approaching him. It was a quick peck, the strawberry from the gloss was barely tasted by his tongue. Donghyuck’s jaw dropped and Taeil took his chance to insert the lollipop inside his mouth before dropping to his knees again. Donghyuck closed his mouth and tasted the strawberry lollipop.

Taeil gave the length two more strokes before finally licking it. He teased the slit with his tongue seconds before he started bobbing his head. Due to Donghyuck’s length he didn’t suck its entirety in one go, slowly getting used to it and daring further each time.

Taeil’s mouth was warm and wet, he hallowed it like a professional, making Hyuck hold himself to the sofa. He could feel the head of his dick hitting Taeil’s throat every single time. Taeil started to purposely choke on Donghyuck’s dick, not removing his head when it was deep inside his mouth. At the same time he sucked, one of his hands kept stroking what he couldn’t fit inside while the other played with his balls. Donghyuck was on the verge of overstimulation.

His pretty, pure angel was a wreck. The blowjob had made tears stream down his face and the mascara ran down Taeil’s eyes, his hair was tangly and Donghyuck’s precum had fallen on Taeil’s buttoned up shirt. He was lewder than ever, on his knees, perky ass up, arched back and eyes focused on Donghyuck.

He took Hyuck’s member from his mouth, but kept his hands moving on it.

“Hyuckie, you can pull me by the hair,” he said, pre-cum leaking from the corner of his lips.

Donghyuck blinked his eyes. “Huh?”

“I’m not a porcelain doll,” Taeil pouted cutely. His tone had some annoyance hidden under layers.

“You sure look like one,” Donghyuck replied with cockiness for the first time. If there was one thing he knew was that even with pre-cum on his lips, smeared makeup and a hand on Donghyuck’s cock, Taeil was still a pure angel. He would never treat him roughly.

“Gonna prove you wrong,” Taeil said just before he was back at engulfing Donghyuck’s cock with his mouth. Donghyuck expected him to stop at some point, but he only kept going deeper and deeper.

Finally, Taeil had Donghyuck ballsdeep inside his mouth.

He did so with such ease, Donghyuck couldn’t help but question how many dicks had he taken. But no, no, no, he couldn’t think that about his angel.

Taeil started bobbing his head faster and faster. Donghyuck held himself from grabbing his hair. “Fuck,” he cursed while biting his bottom lip. “I’m close.”

That seemed to fuel Taeil, he bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace. The amount of pre-cum and spit was past obscene at this point, the tears from his eyes smeared his makeup further. Donghyuck was so fucking close to releasing it inside his mouth.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway made him tense.

“Taeil, Johnny is here,” he warned him. It didn’t seem to slow Taeil down, who was keen on making Donghyuck come.

Donghyuck finally grabbed him by the hair to pull him away from his dick but Taeil had incredible will and strength, he kept sucking Donghyuck as if there was not tomorrow.

Donghyuck heard the door to the kitchen opening.

“Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long, I had to hit some stores before I found what we were looking for,” Johnny spoke from the kitchen.

Taeil teased his slit with the tip of his tongue. It was all Donghyuck needed to come inside his mouth. Not satisfied, Taeil sucked him through his orgasm, swallowing all of his come as if Johnny wasn’t a room away from catching them.

When Donghyuck started softening inside his mouth, Taeil pulled back and tucked the member inside the sweatpants. He opened his mouth to proudly show off he had swallowed everything Donghyuck gave him.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck cursed before stealing a kiss from him. Taeil eagerly returned, but he heard Johnny’s footsteps. He pulled away and ran to the bathroom to clean up his wrecked state.

Donghyuck was still breathless when Johnny finally showed up by the door. He had a bag of lollipops on his right hand.

“What’s up? Where’s Taeil?”

“Bathroom,” Donghyuck managed to answer in one breath. He soon would have to go to the bathroom to clean himself too. He wished he could go with Taeil…

“Why are you sucking on his lollipop?”

_Fuck._

☾☼☽

After that, Taeil didn't come anymore. Donghyuck didn’t even dare ask about him, afraid his brother would throw another book at him and yell at him to stop chasing after his friend.

Donghyuck had no idea what to do. He could whine about it with Mark but he was afraid of sounding pathetic. Who would even believe Taeil had actually made all his dreams come true? Mark would laugh at his face, that smelly bastard.

Donghyuck didn’t have the guts to shoot a casual message through instagram. All he did was mope, scrolling through Taeil’s instagram filled with his outfits, candy recipes and his pure bright strawberry-gloss-filled smile.

A few weeks into that routine, the doorbell rang. Johnny was out and Hyuck doesn’t remember having invited anyone, but he opens the door nonetheless to be met with Taeil wearing a black crop top, fishnets and a black skirt. His nails, usually glittery, were painted crimson red and he wore small sun earrings that day. His smell was citric yet still enticing and his eyes had a dark eyeliner around them but there wasn’t any makeup on his lips or the usual lollipop. Well, less things to distract him from the fishnets that decorated his juicy thighs.

Donghyuck shook his head. _Focus!_

“Taeil?” he asked, with furrowed eyebrows. “Johnny isn’t home—“

Taeil didn’t even let him finish, shushing Hyuck with a hand on his chest. Donghyuck’s breath hitched.

“I know he isn’t,” he murmured before leaning closer to kiss Donghyuck’s lips.

Even without the strawberry flavor, they still tasted sweet and Donghyuck couldn’t help but kiss back. Taeil accelerated the pace and inserted his tongue. Hyuck was taken aback so he held Taeil by the hips. His angel saw this as further signs of approval and continued kissing him while they made their way to Donghyuck’s bedroom.

Donghyuck sat on the bed with Taeil on his lap, wiggling his hips against his crotch. The younger felt his length come to life the more Taeil kissed him. It was only half hard, but took a mere whine and Taeil pinching one of his nipples through his shirt for him to stand at full mast.

Taeil seemed to know exactly when Donghyuck was the neediest. He halted the kiss slowly, with small pecks and smiled mischeviously before dropping on his knees once again. Licking his lips and with bright eyes, Taeil lowered his sweatpants. Donghyuck wasn’t wearing any underwear that day and Taeil was ready to suck his cock, when Hyuck stopped him.

“Taeil— are you sure?”

The question seemed to have puzzled Taeil a little. He answered it as if it was obvious, “Yeah, your cock tasted better than my lollipops. I wanna try it again.”

Why everything Taeil said only made Donghyuck more turned on? He held to the bed sheets and closed his eyes to stutter through his next question.

“C-can I taste you first?”

He opened his eyes to find Taeil pleasantly surprised. “Want me to sit on your face, baby bear?” he teased while biting his bottom lip.

Donghyuck nodded and Taeil pressed his hand on his chest again, making him lay on the bed. He positioned himself with his ass over Hyuck’s face, still wearing his black skirt and red laced panties. His fishnets ended just mid-thigh so thankfully Donghyuck didn’t have to worry about them on his next move. Taeil was still stroking his cock lazily as he carefully removed the underwear to find a heart shaped object.

“What’s this?” Donghyuck asked, circling the shape of what he could only guess was an assplug. Taeil whined as he pressed the plug further inside and that was when Donghyuck finally understood what was happening. “Fuck, you planned this.”

Taeil didn’t reply but halted his strokes for a moment. His silence was enough for Donghyuck, who chuckled in disbelief.

“God, aren’t you a little slut dressed as a pure angel?”

Donghyuck removed the plug slowly to be faced with Taeil’s puckered hole. Not a single second was wasted, Taeil was sitting on his face and Donghyuck was circling his rim with his tongue. He licked it, enjoying how Taeil jerked his body as a response.

Taeil started rocking his hips slowly and so Donghyuck properly ate him out, inserting his tongue and spreading his asscheeks to get in deeper. Taeil’s skirt ruffled around him and somehow made everything sexier. His angel began sucking on his dick, with much more energy than the last time.

Donghyuck made a complete mess of his own face, eating Taeil out and wanting to make him moan so badly. As Taeil choked on his cock, he gave him a slap and started fucking him on his tongue. That was enough for Taeil to moan loudly and shake his hips so Donghyuck’s tongue could fuck him harder.

Afraid he might make Taeil come before they fucked, Donghyuck slipped from under him so he could cage him to bed the next second. He didn’t let Taeil speak or complain, breathlessly asking against his lips,

“Can I do you raw?”

“Please,” Taeil whined loudly.

“God, such a slut,” Donghyuck said, hopping from bed to go to his drawer to grab lube.

“For you, Hyuckie, yes, yes,” he nodded while spreading his legs and showing off his clenching hole for him to see.

Donghyuck coated his fingers with lube and slid the first inside. Taeil let out a pretty sigh but, as Hyuck circled his rim and added a second finger, he got to the conclusion Taeil was already loose enough.

He removed his fingers and coated lube on his dick to then climb the bed. While placing Taeil’s legs on his shoulders and positioning his cock on his entrance, Donghyuck asked the last question, “Are you ready, angel?”

Taeil answered without thinking twice. “Yes—Oh!”

Donghyuck entered him slowly. First the head of his cock, which made Taeil squirm and touch his own nipples for his life. His length continued to make way inside him until Donghyuck stopped, centimeters away from bottoming out.

Taeil took deep breaths, adjusting himself to it and clenching around him.

“You feel so good,” Donghyuck whispered to him before biting his ear.

“D-do I?” Taeil turned his head and asked, eyes fluttered open in pure innocence. To see him so eager to please warmed Donghyuck’s heart and he stole a kiss from his lips.

There was a string of spit interconnecting their lips as Donghyuck pulled away. “Yeah, Illie, you’re so tight and warm around me,” he murmured just before he started pounding him against the bed.

In the beginning, there were deep and slow thrusts. He liked to feel Taeil’s deep insides and how each thrust would earn him a whine from his angel. Shyly, Taeil bit his bottom lip and asked Donghyuck to fuck him faster.

Donghyuck indulged him and fastened his thrusts. He missed the slow drags, but fucking Taeil shallow and hard felt really good. It was especially orgasmic when Taeil literally started to drool, mouth open in an eternal moan, looking brain dead.

Donghyuck smirked and held his hips tighter, “This is what you wanted huh? To go dumb with my cock inside you.”

Taeil agreed with his head and spit slipped from his lips and ended up on his chest. It was nasty. “Such a good cock,” he stuttered, voice shaky from Hyuck’s thrusts.

“So all these months, you were parading yourself like a slut on purpose for me,” Donghyuck concluded just as he started going deeper into Taeil while still keeping his fast pace.

“Wanted you to take me,” Taeil said, completely breathless and drool now falling on his nipples.

Donghyuck hiked his legs even higher on his shoulders. “Now you take it, babe, take it deep inside you.”

Chasing his orgasm, he started bagging Taeil with a new intensity. Taeil could only whine, tears streaming down his face as he finally started touching his cock to come as well.

“Fuck,” he cursed, touching himself faster. “Hyuckie, I’m coming,” Taeil shot him a warning.

Donghyuck kept on thrusting. “That’s it, come on my cock,” he said and that was all it took for Taeil to reach orgasm, come spurting from his dick and hitting Hyuck’s chest.

“God,” Taeil muttered, completely exhausted but still clenching his hole. “Hyuckie, come inside me, wanna feel full when I’m plugged.”

“Of course, angel,” Donghyuck said just before he was filling Taeil with his seed. He rode his orgasm, making Taeil take it all. When he was done, he simply fell over Taeil to kiss his lips. “So fucking good to me,” he murmured lovingly.

Taeil beamed at his words and accepted his embrace. The two were so tired, they took a very quick nap just like that. Donghyuck fortunately didn’t have to dream of skirts and lollipops anymore, that was his current reality.

☾☼☽

After Taeil put on the plug and they cleaned themselves up, the two were again resting on Donghyuck’s bed.

He noticed how there were a bunch of books splattered around his bed and wondered how they didn’t seem to mind when having sex. Oh god, hormones _do_ blind people…

This time, set on treating Taeil as the angel he is, he made sure his bed was completely unoccupied for them to cuddle. Taeil was in his arms, a hand on his nape and face hidden on the crook of his neck.

“So, this was the reason my brother didn’t bring you in the first place?” Donghyuck asked as he caressed Taeil’s spine.

He was glad Taeil’s devilish genius brain had picked the best possible day to come over. Johnny had gone to Yuta’s and god only knows when they would be coming back.

“I saw you at a dance performance your brother invited me once…” he said and Donghyuck had flashes of a performance in which he saw his brother in the crowd next to a cute friend but he didn’t come to greet him after. “Maybe if I had met you that day I’d be so explicit we might’ve ended up having our first time in a closet…” Taeil confessed between giggles. “You looked at me for only a few seconds but you seemed interested and that was enough for Johnny to take me away from there and forbid me from ever coming here.”

Ah, so Johnny was indeed worthy of Worst Brother of the Intergalactic Empire mug. Maybe Donghyuck should add a hat to that.

“What made my brother change his mind?”

Taeil shrugged. “I said I had a boyfriend.”

“But you don’t, right?” Donghyuck asked immediately after, gulping at the thought of Taeil’s boyfriend being one of Johnny’s _real_ straight friends with muscles and abs. Taeil side-eyed him. “Just making sure no one is coming to beat my ass.”

“No one is coming to beat your ass, Hyuckie,” Taeil assured him, tone very amused at Donghyuck’s sudden desperation. “The vacancy of boyfriend isn’t occupied by anyone as of now.”

“Let me see if I can change that soon, huh,” Donghyuck asked with a smirk on his lips while lowering his head so his nose would touch Taeil’s.

“Do your best, baby bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> i write taeil pairing fics, hyuckil text aus and accept requests~~  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS)  
> [nsfw cc](https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil)  
> [nsfw carrd](https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
